Count With Me
by JessWinchester
Summary: The pack has a movie night after most of them went on summer vacations, and when they get back, some things had definitely changed between a certain strawberry blonde and the boy in love with her. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.


When most of the pack went on summer vacations, the last thing they expected was to come home to a new couple.

But there was no denying Stiles and Lydia had gotten closer over the summer seeing them now at pack movie night the day before school was set to start up again.

"Stilinski!"

Scott looks at his friend confused, as he didn't know Lydia was here yet. He never watched her come in.

Stiles rolls his eyes, looking toward the staircase, "What?"

"You better be running Stiles because I'm going to kill you."

Stiles' eyes widen, looking at the angry girl who materialized at the bottom of the staircase with a murderous glare.

Lydia steps forward, "You spilled blue paint on my favorite white dress, and it dried, and it's never going to come out."

She throws a dress into Stiles's arms as he stands, and the rest of the pack watches mildly amused.

"I didn't spill it! You spilled it!"

"Why would I spill paint all over my dress?" Lydia yells, motioning incredulously with her arms.

"You knocked it over on you way to the shower!"

"I think I'd remember tripping over your stupid can of paint, Stiles," she explains, crossing her arms over her chest, clad with one of Stiles' shirts.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll bring you out to buy a new one tomorrow, okay?"

Lydia narrows her eyes before walking into the kitchen mumbling, "It was my favorite."

When she's out of sight, Stiles sits back on his spot on the couch, and resumes going through the movies to choose which they would watch first.

"What was that about?" Derek asks nonchalantly, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Stiles looks up to everyone staring at him, "That was Lydia after she found her dress with paint on it."

"Dude, that's not what he meant," Scott said.

"Then what did he mean?" Lydia asks, walking into the room, and sitting directly beside Stiles, "What are we watching first?"

Stiles glances over, and back at the movies, looking not to be affected by Lydia's choice in seating arrangement, surprising everyone else.

"I was thinking Spiderman, but I don't know about them."

"But we just watched Spiderman like three days ago," Lydia says, scrunching her nose.

"Fine, what do you want to watch?"

Lydia surveys the movies, "The Internship?"

Stiles looks around the room, silently asking if they agree, and everyone nods their head.

He picks it up, placing it in the dvd players, "The Internship it is then."

Halfway through the movie, Scott glances back at his friend to see him wrapped around Lydia, her sitting in his arms with her head on his chest, both of them invested in the screen, but Lydia absentmindedly playing with Stiles' fingers.

Scott turns back around, smiling to himself and nudging Kira to show her.

They were definitely going to need to talk tomorrow.

* * *

Somewhere in between The Avengers and The Notebook, the pack had fallen asleep one by one, but around four in the morning, they are all jolted awake by a yell coming from Stiles.

Scott knows Stiles is still having nightmares about the Nogitsune, and it still plagues him.

Lydia sits up from her position next to him, eyes wide.

"Stiles, you gotta wake up," she pleads, as though she's done this many times before.

"Come on, Stiles. You're okay. Everyone's fine. I'm right here, you don't need to worry anymore, okay? Just wake up," Lydia says, swaying him side to side.

Stiles' eyes open, but he's breathing hard, going into a panic attack, and Lydia looks at Scott with worry.

"He's having a panic attack. I should get his dad. He knows what to do."

"No, don't worry him, please," Lydia pleads.

"Lydia-" Scott's cut off when he looks back at her already beginning to calm Stiles down.

"Stiles, can you hear me?"

He nods, looking into her eyes, "I… I can't- breathe."

"I know, but you have to try to calm down for me okay. Help me count."

She holds up her fingers, and once Stiles reaches ten, and surveys his friends all looking at him, worried, but safe, he begins to calm down.

Lydia wraps her arms around his neck, and he buries his head in her shoulder.

"You're okay. You're not dreaming anymore."

"Thanks, Lyds. I love you," Stiles mumbles into her ear, soft, but not soft enough for the werewolves in the room not to hear it.

She giggles, "I love you too, Stilinski, now get back to sleep."

Scott looks wide eyes at Derek and Liam, who have confused expressions on their face.

Yeah, Scott was definitely going to have to talk to his best friend.


End file.
